Our Tangled Embrace
by hypnotizedoyster
Summary: Seth imprints but when finding out that the quiet but daringly loving girl is deaf, Seth must find a way to communicate to the girl who captured his heart. The girl who captured him. Seth/OC
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: So I guess I'm in no position to start a new story seeing as i already have two I'm trying to write right now but this idea popped up and wouldn't go away. Let me introduce you to Our Tangled Embrace, something sweet and sad among other things_. _I'm kind of excited to write from Seth's point of view seeing as I'm a female and truly know nothing about men. I'd love to know what you think of this and if i should continue. _

_Perth - Bon Iver_

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE <strong>

In the Olympic Peninsula we most certainly did not take the sun for granted. And as it beat down onto my bare back, I absorbed it happily as I watched Quil and Clair make sandcastles closer to the water, I was content right now. No patrolling for hours, I didn't have to worry and I didn't have to be anywhere right now, except for here.

I lay back, feeling the sand sink slightly as it held all six foot of me. I wriggled my toes, the sand making a crust over my body as it dried onto my chest.

"Oi, Seth!" Embry called, waving at me with his imprint from a distance, "Can you get the ball?"

I looked over my shoulder as I saw the ball roll towards a completely oblivious girl who was reading. She was alone and absorbed; I caught a glimpse of wonder on her face as she read. It made me smile.

I grinned and pulled myself up, "Sure!" I yelled back before jogging over to the girl and the ball, I stopped about a meter away from her, trying not to frighten her.

"Excuse me." I said politely with a smile.

She didn't look up. I frowned, was she really absorbed that much in a book?

"Sorry," I tried again, "Would I be able to get our ball?"

No reply again. The frown became deeper, causing a dent in between my eyebrows. I shuffled from foot to foot, wondering if she was listening to an iPod or something. I ended up trying to catch her attention with a wave, and to my surprise it worked.

She looked up; her perfect coral lips parted slightly in surprise as her misty hazel eyes caught mine and captivated me.

My heart lurched towards her, and as though an earthquake had ripped through the earth, ripped through me, everything shifted. Gravity. She was my personal source of gravity, tying me to the Earth. I realized that she was all I needed plus everything and more. I was held by her beauty but something punctured my heart; her soul. Her soul was my soul; her life was my life, everything she wanted – I would give it to her, even if it caused me death.

"Sorry," I breathed, the air rushing out of my lungs, "Sorry, I-ah, hi, I'm Seth and you have our ball. But of course, if you want it you can keep it-" I let out a shaky laugh, before raking my fingers through my head, "I mean Embry would probably be m-mad but I, ah, well you know…"

I paused watching her reaction; her eyes looked distantly pained as she pointed to her ear and mouthed two words. I had never had experience lip reading but I wasn't stupid, I knew what she was trying to say. What she couldn't say.

_I'm deaf._

* * *

><p><em>A bit short but hey - it's a prologue, what did you expect?<br>_


	2. Picturesque

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for the positive feedback and suggestions i received, i was pleasantly surprised. Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the writing.  
><em>

_Book of Revelation - The Drums_

* * *

><p>"You're deaf?" I asked, although surprised I wasn't really concerned. When you realize that you've been bound to the Earth by one single yet utterly beautiful human being, a disability like deafness wasn't off putting. Not at all.<p>

She gave me two sharp nods as though she was challenging me to torment her about it; I simply smiled in awe of her.

"Can I sit?" I requested

She nodded again, which also confirmed my impression of which I thought she knew how to lip-read. I threw myself on the sand, close, but not invasive. She was beautiful, the hazel eyes and coral coloured lips, the slightly upturned nose that was splattered with small freckles, even the way her coffee hair contrasted with her milky skin made my heartbeat race forwards.

She twisted around, her small hands lightly rummaging threw her bag before she pulled out a pen and paper. A way of communicating – just with me. I had to stop the goofy smile spreading over my entire face, it would look weird, and I didn't think girls liked weird boys.

I bit my lip when she turned away to scribble something on the notepad, suddenly self-conscious. I hadn't ever really interacted with a girl that was this heartbreakingly important and special. I wish I had put my top on before I came over.

_Most boys usually leave when they find out I'm deaf._

I blinked twice at the note, first confused but then mad, yet also a little smug. Mad because people honestly couldn't look past a flaw in someone, but smug because it meant she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Well I'm not like other boys am I?" I murmured, not fussed about the volume of my voice, "It's Seth, by the way. Seth Clearwater."

I saw a smile creep onto her face, she tried to hide it by bending down and biting on her lip, but I saw it flash in her eyes before her thick hair fell over her face as she looked down. I felt my face light up in response.

There was a silence filled only by the scribble of pen on paper and the delicate crash of small waves onto soft sand. Her eyelashes brushed along her cheeks as she looked down, a pink tinge on her pale skin as she noticed me watching.

_I'm Noelle. I'm visiting for the summer; I'm staying with my cousin Angela in Forks._

I felt my heart stutter a few times when I realized that she wouldn't be here with me forever, something every molecule in my body ached and longed for – her, forever.

I was about to let word carelessly spill out of my mouth about how much I wanted her, the girl I had met a few minutes ago, to stay until the end of time when Embry came bounding over, looking slightly irritated yet knowing at the same time.

"Hey Seth," He gave me a cheesy grin before turning to Noelle, "Who's your friend?"

I saw Embry raise his eyebrows at Noelle's notepad as she began to write. As much as I appreciated my best friend, Embry was possibly the most thoughtless and ill-mannered person I knew, If he opened his mouth his words were going to be offensive and off putting.

"Noelle is deaf." I said with a nonchalant shrug

His jaw dropped slightly and I noticed the crease in between Noelle's eyebrows as she watched his reaction, "Oh," He muttered, "Oh, I'm sorry."

He scratched his head and looked at Noelle in a regard of sympathy, "Seriously Noelle, I'm, ah, sorry."

She gave him a small wave and an obviously forced, but kind, smile. I knew his reaction bothered her and that she probably witnessed the long looks of sympathy and the whispers adults shared when they thought you weren't looking. That whenever she met someone new, it was impossible for them to see past deaf, as though it acted as a barrier between her and anybody else.

I knew how it felt, except I received sympathetic stares and clucks from adults when my dad had had a heart attack a few years ago.

I touched her shoulder lightly and she turned to me, a little surprised, "Sorry about Embry." I started as I watched his retreating figure kick the ball to his imprint, "He means well but he doesn't really understand."

She frowned briefly for a moment, but then scribbled something down.

_And you do?_

I chuckled humorlessly, "I do, to an extent. My dad had a heart attack a while ago. The sympathetic looks, the whispers, they eventually went away but it's different for you, isn't it?"

Her eyes softened and her features clouded with sadness, it made me feel sad too.

_I'm sorry._

I shook my head and gave her a kind smile, "It happened a while ago, it's misfortunate but it happens."

I turned my head up to the velvety sky, swirls of pink and purple and orange burning my vision in a fiery display of beauty while the sun simply set through the wispy clouds in the horizon. The scene seemed almost too picturesque for the dreary town of La Push, as though it came from the glossy pages of travel magazines or romantic scenes of a movie.

I felt so at peace. Maybe it was the sky or the way the forest stood so calmly in the distance but it was probably the girl with hazel eyes sitting merely inches away from me. Close enough to touch.

Too soon she moved, even though she only turned slightly so to pick up her pen and paper, I still felt my heart follow her.

_I should go._

I couldn't help the frown. Finding Noelle was like finding the final piece of the puzzle, the final piece of me; it was like as soon as the last piece was put in place, the puzzle finally made sense. I don't even know how I could function properly without her before.

"Do you have to?" I whispered, thankful she couldn't hear the pain in my voice

Her face softened.

_I have to, I'm sorry._

"Can…" I began, suddenly feeling brave, "Can I get your number? To text you?"

I saw the smile from before emerge, but this time she didn't hide it. It was shy at first, but once it began to spread from her mouth to her eyes I let warmth engulf me. So delicate yet so beautiful.

She scrawled the numbers on my arm, followed by a so you don't lose it underneath.

Her hand didn't falter once.


End file.
